


Aquamarine

by Personae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 0.2 birth by sleep fragmentary passage, Oneshot, angst so much angst, angsty aqua, falling deeper and deeper into this darkness, inspired by kh2.8 trailers, just angstttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: OneShot. Falling into a darkness as deep as the ocean, the solitary thoughts of a Keyblade Master.For Aqua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> =Angsty Aqua OneShot Alert=

_Nightmares await in the deep, forgotten and unheard. Alone in the darkness my voice lost itself long ago when I fell here. Endless and deep, the Realm of Darkness was my fate. Perhaps it’s my punishment for not saving them, my two best friends…Terra…Ven…forgive me._

The Realm of Darkness feels like an ocean deep, unwilling to surrender its secrets. Aqua knew she would eventually become a part of those secrets; all bottled away until someone discovered them by accident. The only colour left was her own blue hair, fluttering helpless in the dark as it framed her gaze, and herself.

_Alone._

_This is my fate._

Aqua doesn’t remember how long she’s been falling, the darkness endless all around her. Then a flicker of light catches her eye as she sees it’s her blue Wayfinder, floating down to greet her like an old friend. Shame old friends didn’t extend further than that, other than mere memories.

Reaching out to the lone Wayfinder, it soon found her hand fitting perfectly inside.

_How long ago did I make you and your siblings? Seems only yesterday I gave them to Ven and Terra…_

The thought often surfaced whenever the Keyblade Master studied her Wayfinder. Created to represent the bonds she, Terra and Ven had—and for what? To be separated? To be broken? Were all bonds doomed from the start for that matter?

All it held for her now was sorrow as deep as the ocean, endless as the looming darkness around her.

What they don’t tell you is how far one falls into darkness once tainted. Endless and bottomless, inescapable—how did anyone expect to escape this? 

She couldn't.

Sighing, Aqua closed her eyes to listen to the silence. All she could hear was the sound of her loneliness, her breathing and struggling to stay alive. The constant threat of being swallowed whole as she sunk deeper and deeper into the fathomless abyss.

And for a brief moment thought she heard a voice call her name.

_**Aqua, Aqua, Aqua.** _

Who was calling her remained to be known.

_Not possible, everyone I know is gone..._

_**Aqua, don't give up.** _

Opening her eyes, she spotted her Wayfinder all lit as if the voice had come from within--a sole light in the darkness. When she closed her eyes again she saw Terra and Ven falling with her, reaching out to her and she found herself reaching back. The warmth was something she missed. Shared laughter and smiles too, forever imprinted on her heart and memories. Soon it would fade like the illusion it always was.

_My light..._

_**Aqua, your fight isn't over yet.** _

_No, it is._

_**But it's not, the light is proof. Remember there will always be a light in the deepest darkness, no matter what.** _

_B-But..._

_**Aqua...don't give up yet. We need your light and guidance before its too late.** _

_...but how?_

_**You'll soon see. After all, everyone needs a helping hand even you Keyblade Master.** _

With that Aqua jerked awake to the glowing Wayfinder in her hands as her feet found ground. Her aquamarine eyes reflected in the gloom, showing her a vision shrouded in light of a hand reaching towards her. Blinking to grab it, she found herself back in the gloom somewhere in the Realm of Darkness, Wayfinder in hand.

Glancing down at the Wayfinder, its remaining light gleamed of its promise as she set her eyes forward.

"Yes, we all do, Master Eraqus."

The keyblade of her old master appear in her outstretched hand, reassuring her of the difficult path ahead and the warm light that awaited her.

"...Thank you."

A single tear flowed from aquamarine eyes, falling into darkness and light.

**Author's Note:**

> Real short piece (was thinking of Aqua a lot lately and her time in the Realm of Darkness hence this happened).


End file.
